princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty and the Tiger
PrinceBalto's spoof of the 2017 live action version of Beauty and the Beast. Cast *Padme Amidala (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) as Belle *Rohan (The Legend of Korra) as infant Belle (in the flashback) *Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) as The Beast *Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) as The Prince *David (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) as The Prince as a child (In the flashback) *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as Maurice *Hans (Frozen) as Gaston *Kristoff (Frozen) as Lefou *Various humans as the villagers *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Lumiere *Aladdin (Aladdin series) as Lumiere (Human) *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Plumette *Jasmine (Aladdin series) as Plumette (Human) *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Cogsworth *Tenzin (The Legend of Korra) as Cogsworth (Human) *Duchess (The Aristocats) as Mrs. Potts *Valka (How to Train Your Dragon 2) as Mrs. Potts (Human) *Oliver (Oliver and Company) as Chip *Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) as Chip (Human) *Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) as Madame De Garderobe *Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Madame De Garderobe (Human) *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) as Maestro Cadenza *Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Maestro Cadenza (Human) *Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) as Cadenza's dog (Ottoman) *Jock (Lady and the Tramp) as Cadenza's dog (Dog) *Various animals as the household objects *Count Dooku (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) as the King (In the flashback) *Elsa (Frozen) as the Queen (In the flashback) *Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) as the old woman/Agatha *Mulan (Mulan) as the beautiful enchantress *Rapunzel (Tangled) as Belle's mother (In the flashback) *Shan-Yu (Mulan) as Monsieur D'Arque *Stoick the Vast (How to Train Your Dragon) as Monsieur Jean Potts *Buck (Home on the Range) as Phillipe *Velociraptors (Dinosaur) as the wolves Cast Gallery Padme Tatooine.jpg|Padme Amidala as Belle Rohan.png|Rohan as infant Belle (in the flashback) 088px-Vitaly.jpg|Vitaly as the Beast Anakin_skywalker_star_wars.jpg|Anakin Skywalker as the Prince David ADGTH 2.JPG|David as the Prince as a child (In the flashback) Merlin Book.jpg|Merlin as Maurice HANS2.png|Hans as Gaston Kristoff frozen 2013.jpg|Kristoff as Lefou Nick watching.JPG|Nick Wilde as Lumiere Aladdin sees Jasmine.jpg|Aladdin as Lumiere (Human) Judy standing.JPG|Judy Hopps as Plumette Jasmine Daughter of the Sultan.jpg|Jasmine as Plumette (Human) Bagheera in the jungle.JPG|Bagheera as Cogsworth Tenzin.png|Tenzin as Cogsworth (Human) Duchess lovely.JPG|Duchess as Mrs. Potts Valka.JPG|Valka as Mrs. Potts (Human) Oliver excited.JPG|Oliver as Chip Cody aussie.jpg|Cody as Chip (Human) Mrs.Kanga.jpg|Kanga as Madame De Garderobe Esmeralda-(The Hunchback of Notre Dame)-2.jpg|Esmeralda as Madame De Garderobe (Human) RabbitWTP.png|Rabbit as Maestro Cadenza Phoebus01.png|Phoebus as Maestro Cadenza (Human) -Toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-32987271-800-600.jpg|Toothless as Cadenza's dog (Ottoman) Jock.JPG|Jock as Cadenza's dog (Dog) Dooku in Jabba's palace.JPG|Count Dooku as the King (In the flashback) ElsaPose.png|Elsa as the Queen (In the flashback) WT.JPG|Widow Tweed as the old woman/Agatha Fa Mulan.JPG|Mulan as the beautiful enchantress Rapunzel brush.jpg|Rapunzel as Belle's mother (In the flashback) Shan-Yu-in-Mulan-1200x954.jpg|Shan-Yu as Monsieur D'Arque Stoick the Vast.PNG|Stoick the Vast as Monsieur Jean Potts Buckfullbody.jpg|Buck as Phillipe Velociraptors dinosaur.JPG|Velociraptors as the wolves Category:Beauty and the Beast 2017 Category:Beauty & The Beast Category:Movie Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto Spoofs Category:Spoofs featuring Nick/Judy Category:PrinceBalto's Zootopia-themed spoofs Category:The new PrinceBalto canon